blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Goddammit Toledo
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=2311.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 2, 2016 08:45:38 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Goddammit Toledo Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » Goddammit Toledo « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Goddammit Toledo (Read 311 times) zippy Full Member Offline 165 Personal Text WBPE hopeful Goddammit Toledo « on: October 15, 2015, 03:00:45 PM » http://www.wspd.com/onair/fred-695/watch-mayoral-candidate-opal-covey-rebukes-14033353 This is one of the mayoral candidates where I live. MURICA! Logged Standard: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58858 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=195 (dopes) spurdobenis Sr. Member Offline 307 Re: Goddammit Toledo « Reply #1 on: October 15, 2015, 03:38:54 PM » Who the fuck is Fred? Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php? Oh you thing menes will protec yo? :DDD I wuz born in da menes XDDD, molded bai dem :D:DD I didn see srs disgussion til I was already a man xDDDD t. Bane zippy Full Member Offline 165 Personal Text WBPE hopeful Re: Goddammit Toledo « Reply #2 on: October 15, 2015, 03:58:24 PM » Quote from: spurdobenis on October 15, 2015, 03:38:54 PM Who the fuck is Fred? Some local radio guy that apparently pissed her off. Probably made fun of her for being a batshit kook that looks like a cross between the old lady from poltergeist and tammy faye bakker Logged Standard: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58858 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=195 (dopes) alysdexia Hero Member Online 1199 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: Goddammit Toledo « Reply #3 on: October 16, 2015, 02:41:18 AM » Quote from: zippy on October 15, 2015, 03:00:45 PM http://www.wspd.com/onair/fred-695/watch-mayoral-candidate-opal-covey-rebukes-14033353 This is one of the mayoral candidates where I live. MURICA! Toledo -> Ohio -> Midwest -> United States -> Commonwealth -> Great Commission -> Republic -> bibliolatry -> sýncretism -> theism -> reification -> platonism -> mýsticism -> liars. Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1331 Re: Goddammit Toledo « Reply #4 on: October 16, 2015, 03:11:06 AM » Quote from: alysdexia on October 16, 2015, 02:41:18 AM Toledo -> Ohio -> Midwest -> United States -> Commonwealth -> Great Commission -> Republic -> bibliolatry -> sýncretism -> theism -> reification -> platonism -> mýsticism -> liars. alysdexia = bloc's best poster <3 Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian zippy Full Member Offline 165 Personal Text WBPE hopeful Re: Goddammit Toledo « Reply #5 on: October 16, 2015, 05:25:56 AM » Quote from: alysdexia on October 16, 2015, 02:41:18 AM Toledo -> Ohio -> Midwest -> United States -> Commonwealth -> Great Commission -> Republic -> bibliolatry -> sýncretism -> theism -> reification -> platonism -> mýsticism -> liars. OH SHIT IT'S SPREADING! Now alysdexia is speaking in tongues! Logged Standard: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58858 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=195 (dopes) Gemima Hero Member Offline 1037 Personal Text why tho Re: Goddammit Toledo « Reply #6 on: October 16, 2015, 05:31:58 AM » Quote from: zippy on October 16, 2015, 05:25:56 AM OH SHIT IT'S SPREADING! Now alysdexia is speaking in tongues! She always does this. Nothing to see here, move along. Logged Kersumsos: www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46317 Corp: www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100022 Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » Goddammit Toledo SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2